


Forget Me Always

by settersimp929



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Lifetimes, Reincarnation, and basically its them just trying to get their shit together, but i guess it can make you sad, but like not really, i honestly dont know if its heavy or light sue me, it might be confusing, like tiny angst, not really fluff, oh god i dont know how to tag, so anyway thats all enjoy, this is like cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settersimp929/pseuds/settersimp929
Summary: The first time they met it was outside of a flower shop after a long day of work. Sunlight reflected off amber eyes and clumsy apologies filled the air. There were scattered flower petals on the floor, contrasting against beautifully pure snow as passersby overheard an excited exclamation of:“Let me buy you new ones!”“No thanks.”They walked away.(Just one more time)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forget Me Always

Life #1

The first time they met it was outside of a flower shop after a long day of work. Sunlight reflected off amber eyes and clumsy apologies filled the air. There were scattered flower petals on the floor, contrasting against beautifully pure snow as passersby overheard an excited exclamation of:

“Let me buy you new ones!”

xxx

Life #8

They were students in university this time around, sharing a small space in an apartment covered in cracks that stored the echoes of laughs. Small buckets of leftover chinese food from impromptu movie nights were scattered around the kitchen table. They’ll clean up in the morning.

xxx

Life #23

Another chance encounter outside a crowded train station. Something felt inexplicably familiar about jet black hair and deep royal blues. Almost as if pulled by an invisible string made of enchanting dreams, amber eyes met blue once more.

“Hello!”

xxx

Life #49

This time, navy blues found orange hues first. A personification of the sun itself, right across the street from a certain person’s favorite grocery store. However, even though time was precious, legs couldn’t seem to move as enthralled eyes couldn’t avert their gaze from the being that, surely, glowed far too bright in this dark world.

xxx

Life #67

Dressed head to toe in black, amber eyes hardened along with resolve as no-longer hesitant fingers ghosted over the ready trigger. This time wasn’t nearly as pleasant.

xxx

Life #134

In a serene field of hopes, vibrant orange flower greeted beautiful blue flower. They were named Sundaze Blaze and Morning Glory.

xxx

Life #215

The heavy stench of hospital sterilizer filled the thick air that can only be described as unbearably bland. There wasn't much to do but wait for the inevitable, and pray that the constant warmth of a comforting hand will last just a little while longer.

xxx

Life #572

Long summer days filled with memories of yesterday and promises of tomorrow. Rusty tire swings and melting popsicles filled their days along with the joyful giggling of youth. Summer days that can only be described as perfect.

xxx

Life #948

They were constant raindrops, falling in sync, always together. Sun reflecting once again to create a scene of indescribable sadness. The sky’s sorrows.

xxx

Life #1,361

Rings hidden in velvet boxes, waiting to be revealed. A hope for a new future, together as they always had been. The rings matched gold eyes.

xxx

Life #4,452

There was just the ball and the net and each other. Nothing else existed except for gasps of panting breaths and the loud squeaking of shoes against hardwood. The cheers of the crowd can’t be heard over the rush of adrenaline in their ears, and the feeling that they’ve been here before.

xxx

Life #7,819

They both remembered this time; everything that happened before. Amber eyes met ocean blue and a thousand different lifetimes came back. They’ve done this before.

xxx

Life #1

“Let me buy you new ones!”

“No thanks.”

They walked away.

(Just one more time)

xxx

Life #8

They’ll clean up in the morning.

But smoke filled once joyous air and amber eyes weren’t the only things glowing.

Morning never came.

(I want to grow old with you)

xxx

Life #23

“Hello!”

The greeting went unheard as it was drowned out by the desperate screeching of brakes and shouts of warning as the train they were waiting for finally came.

(I want to hear your voice again)

xxx

Life #49

The being, surely, glowed far too bright in this dark world. 

So blue eyes averted their gaze and kept walking.

(I want to be happy with you)

xxx

Life #67

This time wasn’t nearly as pleasant.

They met once again in darkness.

(Just one more time)

xxx

Life #134

They were named Sundaze Blaze and Morning Glory.

But the most beautiful flowers are always the one plucked from the ground first.

(I don’t know if I can handle one more time)

xxx

Life #215

They pray that the constant warmth of a comforting hand will last just a little longer.

It didn’t.

(But I need to)

xxx

Life #572

Summer days that can only be described as perfect.

And then summer ended.

(I think I might break)

xxx

Life #948

The sky’s sorrows.

Raindrops finally met ground.

(But I’ll break a thousand times for you)

xxx

Life #1,361

The rings matched gold eyes.

But they weren’t meant for them.

(We’ve tried time and time again)

xxx

Life #4,452

The cheers of the crowd can’t be heard over the rush of adrenaline in their ears.

The game ended and they went to opposite sides of the court.

(We’ve lived a million different lives together)

xxx

Life #7,819

They’ve done this before.

They both walked away.

(I want to try again)

xxx

Life #??

The first time they met it was outside of a flower shop after a long day from work. Sunlight reflected off amber eyes and clumsy apologies filled the air. There are scattered flower petals on the floor, contrasting against beautifully pure snow as passersby overhear an excited exclamation of:

“Let me buy you new ones!”

And for the first time, the answer was something different.

“Okay.” 

They didn’t need to try again after that.

(We finally got our happy ending)

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you didn't understand, this was a fic following Hinata and Kageyama through their various lifetimes together as they got reincarnated. Each time, something happened (someone died, left, they didn't meet, etc.) and they didn't end up together. But then, in the end, they found a lifetime where they were together and they got their happy ending. Anyway that's all !!


End file.
